1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory accessing method and related memory accessing device, and more particularly, to a memory accessing method and related memory accessing device capable of increasing accessing efficiency in a asymmetric multi-channel memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessor systems, such as computer systems, have become one of the most important hardware devices in today's modern information society. Therefore, demands for increasing the efficiency of the microprocessor system have become greater and greater. As known by those of ordinary skill in the art, the computer system is operated through the cooperation of a central processing unit (CPU), a chip set (such as implemented by north-bridge chips), and a main memory. For example, the main memory can be a random accessing device for storing program codes and data. The CPU accesses and executes the program codes and the related data through the chip set to achieve functions of the computer system. As mentioned above, it is well-known that the key point to increase the efficiency of the computer/microprocessor system is to increase the accessing efficiency of the main memory.
It is also known by those skilled in the art that the main memory includes one or several memory modules in a typical computer system. Each memory module could be with one or two memory ranks, and each memory rank could be with a plurality of memory devices to store data. For example, in the present computer system standard, a single-sided or double-sided dual-inline memory module (DIMM) is disclosed. The single-sided memory module has memory devices on one side, and these memory devices are connected as a memory rank. Conversely, the double-sided memory module has memory devices on both two sides, and memory devices of each side are respectively connected to a memory rank. Therefore, the double-sided memory module can provide two memory ranks with the same memory capacity. The present computer system could include a plurality of memory modules. These memory modules could be integrated as a single memory through the chipset control so that the memory modules are integrated to a memory capacity that supports the computer system.